The Best Birthday
by SF64Rules91
Summary: It's Carlie Izayoi's Birthday, and she's visiting her family in Reno to celebrate it! As she reconnects with her parents, Carlie and her brother Ben decide to have a friendly duel and see how far the other has come.


This story was done in collaboration between me and Jriddle41 (Sodormatchmaker on DeviantART), and we both own the OCs that are used in the story Everything else belongs to their respective owners:

Thomas and Friends (c) Hit Entertainment and Mattel

The Railway Series (c) Rev Wilbert Awdry

Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Konami

Emperor Zurg / Toy Story (c) Disney, Pixar

NOTE: This story is rated pure K; no objectionable content (other than mild Fantasy violence) is present.

NOTE 2: The Izayoi family dog, Oscar, is partially based on my own dog (also named Oscar) of over 13 years, who had to be put to sleep as of today (he will be sorely missed).

NOTE 3: Sodormatchmaker and I dedicate this little story to two friends of ours on DeviantART - burntuakrisp and steamdiesel \- a very Happy Birthday.

* * *

**Title: The Best Birthday**

Opening up within the sky, a plane was shown flying along. A voice could then be heard coming from inside the huge aircraft...

"**_Attention passengers_**!"

(elsewhere...)

Inside the plane, various passengers were seated and enjoying their flight. One passenger in particular, was Carlie Izayoi; one of the best duelists in the United States and a well known Duel Queen. At the moment, she was 16-years old. However, come tomorrow, she would turn 17.

"**_We will be arriving in Reno very soon_**." The captain's voice echoed on the speaker. "**_Please keep seated until we have landed_**."

Carlie was excited. "Oh my!" she thought to herself. "I can't believe I'm visiting my old home AND my family for my 17th Birthday! I honestly don't know how my parents planned for this, but I don't care! I'm actually going to be seeing them AND Ben again!"

(elsewhere...)

And the plane flew on its way to the Reno-Tahoe International Airport.

(elsewhere...)

Later on at the Reno-Tahoe International Airport, various planes were either landing or taking off for new destinations. Of course, that was to be seen, as airports were nearly always busy.

(elsewhere...)

Inside the airport, many different passengers were coming and going, while Carlie herself had emerged from the nearby terminal. Looking around, she eventually found some people that really excited her.

"Hey!" The brown-haired girl smiled widely.

Up ahead, a man with brown hair was carrying a large sign that read '**Carlie Izayoi**', and standing beside him was a woman with curly red/yellow hair and a young man with short black hair. As it turned out, they were Carlie's parents and her brother.

"Carlie!" The black-haired young man (Ben) waved.

"Ben! Mom! Dad!" called Carlie, running forth to greet her family.

It was a heartwarming reunion between the family—although this wasn't the first time they reunited. Nevertheless, they never saw each other all that often, and so it was always heartwarming whenever they met up.

"I missed you guys so much!" Carlie cried in utter delight.

"Likewise, sis!" agreed Ben.

"We're so happy you're here; for your Birthday of all visits!" smiled Mrs. Izayoi. "We have a special day all planned for it."

"And don't forget that Ben shares a Birthday with you." Mr. Izayoi reminded. "So tell us, how has our champion dueling daughter been doing?"

"I have so much to tell you all." proclaimed Carlie, as she and the rest of her family started to leave.

Indeed...

(elsewhere...)

Later on, the car pulled into the driveway of the Izayoi house. The doors opened, and Carlie was the first to step out.

"Our home hasn't changed one bit." she admired.

"It sure hasn't." agreed Ben, walking up to his sister. "However, we do have a new addition to the family I think you'll really like."

"Really?"

Curious, Carlie approached the front door and opened it, but then...

***BAM!***

...she got tackled to the ground by a very excited-looking dog, which started licking her face affectionately.

"We got a dog." said Mr. Izayoi. "We've named him Oscar."

Carlie laughed as the wet kisses from the dog got to her. Eventually, Oscar the dog stepped aside and allowed the brown-haired girl to get back up.

"A dog? That's wonderful!" praised Carlie. "I already love him."

"I had a feeling you would." grinned Ben. "Now, come on, let's go inside so you can get settled in."

And that's what the family did.

(elsewhere...)

Within the household, Ben opened the door leading to the guest room. As soon as Carlie got a look around, she realized something about it...

"This is my old room." The brown-haired girl breathed.

"Yup." confirmed Ben. "After you were forced to live in the orphanage, we turned this place into a guest room. But, I bet it still brings back old memories when you were still living with us, right?"

Carlie didn't respond; she instead stepped into the room and looked around before gasping at what was on the pillow of her bed. Sitting on the pillow, was an action figure of Emperor Zurg from the Toy Story franchise. Emperor Zurg was her absolute FAVORITE character from that movie series despite him being only a minor villain in the second movie.

"You remember Emperor Zurg, don't you?" said Ben with a knowing grin.

"Oh, how could I ever forget Zurgy?" Carlie giggled, picking the action figure up and hugging it tightly. "When we saw the second Toy Story movie, it's like I fell in-love with him. I can't believe you kept the figure for this long."

"It was just in case you decided to visit us, sis."

The brown-haired girl knew this visit was going to be unforgettable—in a good way, of course.

"Now-" continued Ben, rubbing his hands together. "-shall I get Mom and Dad to fire up the Barbecue and cook up some hamburgers for dinner?"

"I'll make a salad and some lemonade." offered Carlie.

And the two siblings left the room.

(elsewhere...)

That evening outside, the Barbecue was running, and Mr. Izayoi was busy flipping burger patties about. Nearby at the table, Carlie was telling both Mrs. Izayoi and Ben about some of the adventures and duels she had been involved in recently. Oscar the dog merely laid in the grass nearby, enjoying the warm, later afternoon sun.

"Wow, you've really been getting better as a duelist." admired Ben.

"Thanks." smiled Carlie. "As Duel Queen, I have to keep up with the practicing and such. Of course, Matt and Mike are both still so much stronger."

"Do you mind if I see some of your own duel skills put to the test?" asked Ben, taking out his own Deck. "I've been practicing so much myself, and while I know I likely won't win against you, I still think it will be a lot of fun."

Before Carlie could answer...

"Burgers are ready!" hollered Mr. Izayoi, getting the rest of his family's attention. "Come and get 'em!"

The brown-haired man was leaving the Barbecue while carrying a large tray full of cooked Burger patties. Mrs Izayoi stood up from the table.

"Sorry, you two, but it's dinner time." she pointed out. "You both can have a duel after we've eaten.

"Okay." Ben and Carlie both said at once.

Nearby with Oscar the dog, his ears perked up when he heard the words '_dinner time_'. Standing up, Oscar the dog started barking happily, hoping that his owners would leave a patty for him, too.

"We'll even leave a nibble in your bowl, Oscar." smiled Mrs. Izayoi, petting the dog's head.

The curly red/yellow-haired woman then went into the house to get the Hamburger buns, the salad, and the freshly made lemonade.

(later...)

An hour later, a loud belch was heard...

"Excuse me." chuckled Ben sheepishly.

Over at the table, the family had finished their meal.

"Why am I not surprised?" laughed Mr. Izayoi. "You ate four Hamburgers, son."

"They were good though." Ben pointed out, patting his full tummy. He then looked over at Carlie. "And that salad was also really delicious."

"Thanks, Ben." The brown-haired girl bowed. "Now, how about that duel?"

"Did you happen to bring your Deck and Duel Disk?"

Carlie grinned. "Do you need to ask?" she teased. "They're in one of my bags in my room."

"Care to go get them?" suggested Ben. "I'm eager to begin our duel."

With that said, Carlie got up from her seat and ran back into the house to get her Deck and Duel Disk.

(later...)

Five minutes later, Carlie and Ben were facing each other on opposite ends of the backyard. Both Mr. and Mrs. Izayoi were watching their children having a friendly game of Duel Monsters, while Oscar the dog simply laid down in the warm sun, relaxing.

"DUEL!" Both Ben and Carlie declared at once (LP: 4000) x2.

After a moment of silence...

"Okay, Carlie, I'll take the first turn!" offered Ben, drawing a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn One**: Ben Izayoi (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 39  
**Current Hand (6)**: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and "Masked Knight LV3"

* * *

On cue, a Monster Card called 'Masked Knight LV3' materialized face-up on the field.

"I Summon 'Masked Knight LV3' in attack position!"

Appearing onto the field was an armored monster with diamond pieces littered all across (Level: 3/ATK: 1500/DEF: 800).

"Recently I've bought some new cards." said Ben. "I'm eager to try them out." He then continued with his turn. "I activate 'Masked Knight LV3's' second effect! Once per turn, I can inflict 400 points of damage to my opponent. If I activate this effect, this monster can't attack during this turn."

Carlie grinned. "Go for it!" she dared. "I'll gladly eat some early damage!"

'Masked Knight LV3' dove into the air and shot a beam of energy from his cross-like headpiece on his mask. Carlie was hit, causing her to get pushed back slightly (LP: 4000 - 3600).

"That isn't all, I'll also upgrade my monster." continued Ben, before taking and holding another card out. "'Level Up!', activate! I can send one face-up 'LV' Monster I control to the Graveyard, allowing me to Special Summon one monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions."

'Masked Knight LV3' faded away in a blue streak, and a face-up Monster Card called 'Masked Knight LV5' materialized on the field.

"I upgrade 'Masked Knight LV3' into 'Masked Knight LV5'!"

Appearing onto the field was a larger 'Masked Knight' Monster (Level: 5/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300).

"And like 'Masked Knight LV3', my new monster has an effect." Ben pointed out. "Once per turn, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent. The bad thing is that I can't attack with it during this turn if I use this effect." He then pointed forth. "Take the 1000 points of damage, sis!"

'Masked Knight LV5' shot a stronger beam of energy from his cross-like headpiece on his mask. Carlie got hit by the attack, causing her to cry out (LP: 3600 - 2600).

"Oh dear!" worried Mrs. Izayoi, while Oscar the dog got up looking surprised.

"It's okay, Mom, everything's fine." reassured Carlie, once the attack ended. She then looked back at her brother. "Got anything else?"

"Just this." answered Ben, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "I set a card and end my turn."

A facedown card ('Sakuretsu Armor') materialized on the field.

"It's my turn!" announced Carlie, drawing a card.

* * *

**Turn Two**: Carlie Izayoi (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 54  
**Current Hand (6)**: ?, "Seed of Deception", ?, "Copy Plant", ?, "Wall of Ivy", and "Black Garden"

* * *

"I'll start my own turn by Summoning 'Wall of Ivy' in defense mode."

Appearing onto the field was a familiar-looking wall of thorn-like ivy (Level: 2/ATK: 300/DEF: 1200).

"However, it won't be alone for much longer." Carlie went on, holding up another card and turning it over. "I activate the Spell Card 'Seed of Deception'! It lets me Special Summon one Level 2 or lower Plant-Type monster from my hand."

Ben looked concerned, watching as a Monster Card called 'Copy Plant' materialized face-up on the field.

"Is that the Tuner Monster 'Copy Plant'?" The black-haired young man wondered.

Appearing onto the field was a tree-like monster (Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0). To Ben's worry, it was a Tuner Monster.

"And that isn't all." Carlie went on, holding another card out. "Spell Card - 'Caring Growth'(!)! I can select a Level 2 or lower Plant monster on my field; its Level is set to match the monster with the highest Level on the field."

The monster with the highest Level was 'Masked Knight LV5' (Level: 5), and 'Copy Plant' had its Level raised to match it (Level: 1 - 5) and also turned into a copy of said monster.

"And now, I'm Tuning my Level 2 Effect Monster, 'Wall of Ivy', with the Level 5 Tuner Monster, 'Copy Plant'!"

'Copy Plant' turned itself into five Synchro Rings, which 'Wall of Ivy' flew into.

"**_Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom_**!" Carlie spoke in a surprisingly chilly tone to the Synchro Summon sequence. Soon, after a beam of light formed in the Synchro Rings, she opened her eyes fiercely before raising her right hand into the sky. "**_Synchro Summon! Appear now - 'Black Rose Dragon'_**!"

Appearing from the beam of light and onto the field, was a large dragon that looked to be made almost entirely of rose petals (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800).

"The effect of 'Black Rose Dragon' activates!" Carlie exclaimed. "**BLACK ROSE GALE**!"

Obeying the command, 'Black Rose Dragon' began creating a large cyclone of wind.

"When Synchro Summoned successfully, I must immediately activate this effect." explained Carlie. "Every card on the field, which includes 'Black Rose Dragon', will be destroyed!"

The cyclone blew over to Ben's side of the field, destroying all of his cards. Of course, this resulted in 'Black Rose Dragon's' own destruction, too.

"'Black Rose Dragon's' gone, too..." Ben grimaced.

"Unfortunately." acknowledged Carlie, slotting a card into her Duel Disk. "I will set one card..."

A facedown card materialized on the field.

"...and activate a Field Spell!" The brown-haired girl went on, holding her last card out. "'Black Garden'!"

The two became surrounded by many vines with a statue of sorts in the middle.

"I end my turn." Carlie finished.

"It's my turn!" declared Ben, drawing a card.

* * *

**Turn Three**: Ben Izayoi (LP: 4000)  
**Deck**: 37  
**Current Hand (4)**: "Pot of Avarice", "The Warrior Returning Alive", "Level Change", and "Martyr Flag"

* * *

His drawn card was a Trap Card called 'Martyr Flag'. The black-haired young man added the card to his hand, before taking and holding another one out.

"I activate the Spell Card 'The Warrior Returning Alive'!" he continued, as the 'Masked Knight LV3' Monster Card emerged from the Graveyard. "It lets me target one Warrior-Type monster in my Graveyard and add it into my hand."

Ben took the card and added it to his hand. Currently, his hand contained 'Pot of Avarice', 'Masked Knight LV3', 'Level Change', and 'Martyr Flag'. On cue, 'Masked Knight LV3' reappeared on the field.

"I Summon 'Masked Knight LV3' once more!" announced Ben.

Carlie smiled. "The first effect of 'Black Garden' activates!"

"What?!" Ben cringed.

The face-up 'Black Garden' Spell Card started to activate, causing a large rose to emerge from the ground (Level: 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 800).

"This is a 'Rose Token'." explained Carlie. "When a monster is Normal or Special Summoned, except by the effect of 'Black Garden', I must halve its Attack Power and Special Summon one 'Rose Token' in Attack Position onto its controller's opponent's side of the field."

'Masked Knight LV3' found itself getting grappled by vines, causing it to grow weaker (ATK: 1500 - 750).

"You may have weakened my monster-" said Ben. "-but I can still use his effect! **PERSONA BLAST**!"

'Masked Knight LV3' dove into the air and shot a beam of energy from his cross-like headpiece on his mask. Once again, Carlie was hit, resulting in her crying out once more (LP: 2600 - 2200). Once it died down...

"I activate a Continuous Trap!" she declared, as her set card flipped face-up and revealed itself to be... "'Doppelganger'! When I take damage from the effect of a monster my opponent controls, I can inflict the same amount of damage to said opponent!"

A swarm of rose petals fired from the face-up 'Doppelganger' Trap Card, striking Ben and causing him to grunt a bit (LP: 4000 - 3600). After recovering, the black-haired young man took and slotted two cards into his Duel Disk.

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Ben concluded.

Two facedown cards (one of which was 'Martyr Flag') materialized on the field. Carlie, meanwhile, was all smiles.

"This is so much fun." The brown-haired girl thought to herself. "It's so much fun playing with Ben... How I wish this moment would last forever." Finally, she drew a card. "Draw!"

* * *

**Turn Four**: Carlie Izayoi (LP: 2200)  
**Deck**: 53  
**Current Hand (1)**: "Pot of Greed"

* * *

After looking at her drawn card, Carlie held it out.

"I activate 'Pot of Greed'! With its effect, I can draw two more cards."

After drawing two cards, she took and slotted one of them into a Spell/Trap slot on her Duel Disk.

"I remove one Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard to activate the Equip Spell 'Mark of the Rose'!" she declared, just as 'Copy Plant' briefly appeared on the field. "From there, I'll target one face-up monster my opponent controls and equip this card to it."

'Copy Plant' faded away into oblivion, causing a black rose marking to appear on the forehead of 'Masked Knight LV3'.

"What?!" gasped Ben.

"From there, that equipped monster comes over to my side of the field." smirked Carlie.

'Masked Knight LV3' was moved to Carlie's side of the field.

"Oh man!" groaned Ben.

"It's not all bad." Carlie pointed out. "During my End Phase, control of the monster returns to you." She then held another card out. "Of course, you won't get it back unharmed."

The 'Vengeful Servant' Spell Card materialized face-up on the field.

"I equip 'Vengeful Servant' to 'Masked Knight LV3'! When control of the equipped monster changes, damage is inflicted equal to its original Attack Power to its new controller." Carlie then grinned cheekily. "And now, I'll attack you directly with 'Masked Knight LV3'!"

'Masked Knight LV3' charged at Ben and slashed at him with his blade.

"Augh! That smarts!" The black-haired young man complained (LP: 3600 - 2850).

"And now, my turn has ended." finished Carlie. "'Masked Knight LV3' is yours again, Ben."

'Masked Knight LV3' returned to Ben's side of the field, but not before turning to glare at him.

"Yikes!" cried Ben.

"'Vengeful Servant's' effect activates." reminded Carlie. "When control of the equipped monster changes, damage is inflicted equal to its original Attack Power to its new controller."

'Masked Knight LV3' slashed at Ben again, pushing him back some (LP: 2850 - 1350).

"Nice try, sis, but I have a set card!" he pointed out, just as his first facedown card flipped up and revealed itself. "I activate 'Level Change'! "I can only activate this during my opponent's End Phase. It lets me send one face-up 'LV' Monster I control to the Graveyard and Special Summon one monster from my Graveyard whose name is written on that card, ignoring its Summoning conditions."

Carlie readied herself. "I know what monster, too."

'Masked Knight LV3' faded away in a blue streak, and appearing on the field in its place was 'Masked Knight LV5'.

"'Masked Knight LV5' has returned!" announced Ben.

"But, the effect of 'Black Garden' activates again." interrupted Carlie. "Your monster's Attack Power is halved, and I get to Special Summon a 'Rose Token'!"

Vines wrapped around 'Masked Knight LV5' (ATK: 2300 - 1150), just as another 'Rose Token' rose from the ground.

"Now, it's my turn!" continued Ben, drawing a card.

* * *

**Turn Five**: Ben Izayoi (LP: 1350)  
**Deck**: 36  
**Current Hand (1)**: "Glory Shield"

* * *

After looking at his drawn card...

"We're at my Standby Phase!" he went on. "The effect of 'Masked Knight LV5' activates! During my Standby Phase, I can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon one 'Masked Knight LV7' from my hand or Deck."

'Masked Knight LV5' was consumed by light. When the light faded, an even stronger 'Masked Knight' monster appeared on the field in his place (Level: 7/ATK: 2900/DEF: 1800).

"'Black Garden's' effect activates once more!" exclaimed Carlie. "Your monster grows weaker, and I get another 'Rose Token'!"

As vines constricted 'Masked Knight LV7' (ATK: 2900 - 1450), another 'Rose Token' rose from the ground, giving Carlie three of them.

"It's time to activate my secret weapon!" declared Ben, readying his drawn card. "This is one of the newest cards I most recently got!" He slotted it into his Duel Disk. "I equip 'Masked Knight LV7' with 'Glory Shield'!"

"'Glory Shield'?" wondered Carlie.

"If the equipped monster attacks, my opponent can't activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step."

A very majestic-looking shield materialized on 'Masked Knight LV7's' arm.

"BATTLE!" shouted Ben, entering the Battle Phase. "I'll use 'Masked Knight LV7' to attack one of the 'Rose Tokens'! **PERSONA BIG SLASH**!"

'Masked Knight LV7' drew his sword and slashed at one of the 'Rose Tokens', causing Carlie to cry out as major damage was sustained (LP: 2200 - 1550).

"Due to the effect of 'Black Garden', my 'Rose Tokens' can't be destroyed by battle!" she said weakly.

"That's a smart thing." grinned Ben. "Now, I'll activate the second effect of 'Glory Shield'! When the equipped monster inflicts Battle Damage to my opponent, I can select one Spell or Trap Card on the field, and destroy it."

Raising the field up, 'Masked Knight LV7' fired a powerful beam at the face-up 'Doppelganger' Trap Card, striking and destroying it.

"With 'Doppelganger' gone, you won't be able to inflict damage upon me." Ben went on, clenching his fist. "And now, 'Masked Knight LV7', your effect activates!"

'Masked Knight LV7' started to charge another attack.

"**PERSONA BIG BLAST**!"

The blast fired at Carlie, hitting her at full strength.

"What power!" admired Mr. Izayoi.

Back in the duel field, Carlie, as the attack ended, fell to a knee as her Life Points dropped to REALLY low levels (LP: 1550 - 50).

"My turn is over." finished Ben. "Well, isn't this wonderful? I'm one attack from actually winning."

Carlie, still on her knee, managed a smile of her own.

"You've...really gotten good, Ben." she admired. "You might actually be able to defeat me."

Ben was pleased. "Yeah!"

"Unfortunately, just because you're in a position to win-" The brown-haired girl went on. "-doesn't mean it's going to actually happen."

"Huh?" blinked Ben. "You mean...you're about to fight back?" In his mind... "That was a dumb question to ask. Of course Carlie is about to fight back. Although, I'm still in a position to win. My facedown card is 'Martyr Flag'. If I activate this card, my 'Masked Knight LV7's' Attack Power will double! I'll use it during the Battle Phase when she attacks or a 'Rose Token' is Summoned via 'Black Garden' with one of her monsters."

Getting back on her feet, Carlie's smile became more and more confident-looking.

"Are you ready?" she asked, before drawing a card in the form of a Destiny Draw. "The '_Black Rose Witch_' is about to win!"

* * *

**Turn Six**: Carlie Izayoi (LP: 50)  
**Deck**: 50  
**Current Hand (1)**: "Block Attack"

* * *

After a moment of silence...

"Hmm..." Carlie pondered playfully, looking at her drawn card. "What to do. What to do..." In her thoughts. "I know! I think I'll get rid of 'Black Garden' and show Ben and our parents the real power of my ace monster."

"Carlie... What will you do?" Ben thought to himself.

Almost immediately, Carlie pointed to her face-up 'Black Garden' Spell Card.

"I activate the final effect of 'Black Garden'! I can destroy this card and all other face-up Plant-Type monsters on the field to Special Summon one monster from my Graveyard whose Attack Power is equal to or less than the total Attack Power of those monsters."

To the rest of the Izayoi family's surprise, the whole vine garden started rotting away and turning color.

"W-What's going on?" gasped Mrs. Izayoi.

"It looks like this whole garden is dying!" answered Mr. Izayoi.

As expected, the vines all collapsed and landed on the 'Rose Tokens', destroying them. As a result, the backyard had returned to normal.

"As my three 'Rose Tokens' had an Attack Power of 800, I can Special Summon one monster with an Attack Power of 2400." explained Carlie, just as the dead vines started to come alive. "I choose to revive...'Black Rose Dragon'!"

Re-appearing on the field from the dead vines, was the mighty 'Black Rose Dragon' (Level: 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800).

"It's back!" gasped Ben, but quickly recovered. "Unfortunately, all this did was cost you, sis."

"Hm?" quizzed Carlie.

"By destroying 'Black Garden', you've freed 'Masked Knight LV7' from its effect. As a result, his Attack Power has returned to normal!"

'Masked Knight LV7' regained his lost strength (ATK: 1450 - 2900).

"An Attack Power of 2400 cannot defeat my monster." continued Ben. "The odds are stacked against it."

"Are you certain?" asked Carlie, raising an eyebrow.

"S-Sis?"

The brown-haired girl slotted her drawn card into her Duel Disk, causing the 'Block Attack' Spell Card to materialize face-up on the field.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Block Attack'." continued Carlie. "This will shift 'Masked Knight LV7' into defense mode!"

'Masked Knight LV7' found himself kneeling in a defensive position (DEF: 1800).

"Carlie! What's the point of doing this?" demanded Ben.

"I activate 'Black Rose Dragon's' next effect." continued Carlie, just as the spirit of 'Wall of Ivy' appeared in midair. "Once per turn, I can remove one Plant monster from my Graveyard, and then target one defense position monster my opponent controls."

The spirit was eaten by 'Black Rose Dragon', causing its tentacles to glow all purple.

"That target is changed into face-up attack position, and then, if I do this, its Attack Power becomes zero until the end of this turn! **ROSE RESTRICTION**!"

The tentacles went and grabbed 'Masked Knight LV7', thus draining his Attack Power (ATK: 2900 - 0).

"H-His Attack Power is zero!?" cringed Ben. In his mind... "Then, even if I do activate 'Martyr Flag' and double 'Masked Knight LV7's' Attack Power, it will remain at zero!"

'Black Rose Dragon' then started to charge an attack.

"And now, it's time for battle." whispered Carlie, entering the Battle Phase. "Sorry, Ben, but it looks like you've lost." She announced the attack/effect name for her monster... "**BLACK ROSE FLARE**!"

The blast of fire was unleashed. Poor Ben was hit by the attack, causing him to cry out in defeat (LP: 1350 - 0).

* * *

**DUEL RESULTS: Carlie Izayoi wins!**

* * *

The holograms faded away, while Ben fell to his knees. Nearby, both Mr. and Mrs. Izayoi smiled, while Oscar the dog got up, ran over to Carlie, and started barking happily. Carlie smiled back as she petted the dog, but then became discouraged when she saw Ben on his knees with a shadow over his eyes.

"Oh dear, I hope I wasn't too rough." The brown-haired girl whispered.

When Ben raised his head, he wasn't looking upset at all; he was looking really happy.

"Great duel, Carlie." praised Ben. "You're as good as ever before; actually, I should say you've gotten even better."

Carlie smiled again. "You've gotten better, too. I actually thought for a moment you were going to win."

"That duel was a lot of fun." Ben went on. "Maybe before you have to return to San Francisco, we could play again?"

"I would love that, Ben." agreed Carlie. "And you know? It's funny... Even though our Birthday isn't until tomorrow, I can't help but feel that this has been THE best Birthday yet."

"Well, what do you know? I have the same feeling." added Ben. "This really was the best Birthday we've ever had."

"Well, we can tell you both had lots of fun with your game." chuckled Mr. Izayoi, as he and his wife walked over. "Now, come on. It's time to go inside."

Carlie yawned. "Good idea; I feel rather beat."

"Same here." put in Ben, also yawning.

With that said, the Izayoi family walked towards the house.

(elsewhere...)

Later into the night, Carlie, now in her pajamas, walked towards the bed inside her room. The brown-haired girl was tired out from the excitement that day, and now she wanted to get some sleep and prepare for even more excitement in the morning when she turned 17, and her brother turned 19.

"I know tomorrow's the actual Birthday, but I can't help but feel this DAY has been the best Birthday I could ever ask for." Carlie thought to herself, climbing into bed. "I can't wait to tell the guys when I return to San Francisco."

And clutching onto her action figure of Emperor Zurg, Carlie Izayoi fell into a peaceful sleep, eager to see what tomorrow brought her and her family. A very Happy Birthday to both Carlie and Ben; may their respective celebrations be wonderful.


End file.
